Pie and a Kiss make a Great Day
by aquamarineee
Summary: I bet you don't know what day Pie Day is. I never knew either, but Roxas showed me how special pie day is. [oneshot Roxiri]


Everyone Knows About Pie Day… Right?

Summary:

Pie day: It's our favorite day on Earth. I mean, who doesn't like pie? It's got an awesome crust, a yummy filling, and it's a great food. oneshot Roxiri

Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think after!

* * *

Alright. For those who know what pie day is, you have to admit. It's the best day on Earth. Maybe even better than your birthday. It depends.

For those like me, who DON'T know what pie day is (sadly), probably think pie day is a made up day. It probably is. But whatever.

Pie day is located in the month of March 14th. WHY March, you ask? Is it because it's spring time? Is it because it's a great time to eat pie? Nope.

For those of you who take math and survive through it, you know that Pi in math is 3.14. Apparently, some random guy probably shouted, 3-14 is MARCH 14! I believe it's Sora's favorite day. And Yuffie's as well. So once Roxas told them, they went zooming off to the nearest bakery or something and probably chomped down on some pies.

So, March 14th became pie day. I didn't know about pie day. Until my friend Roxas showed me in a way that was WAY different than what I just told you. I mean, Roxas could have just told me. But nooooo. You all know how he is.

* * *

It started like this.

Yesterday, Roxas came over on March 13th and tells me tomorrow is gonna be a special day. Then, he randomly dragged me to the store to buy pie supplies. Hey, that rhymed! Anyways, back to the point. He bought them and dragged me back home. (I don't know why he brought me to the store if I didn't do anything.)

I tried to figure out what special day it is. It had to be a birthday. But no one's name was written on my calendar.

So, I assume Roxas was freaking me out. On purpose. Cause that's what he always does.

He didn't really do anything with the stuff he bought. I naturally assumed that he was going to go home later and make some thing. Unfortunately for me, one of my traits is jumping to conclusions. So, he hung out at my house, watched TV, blah blah blah.

And then, he tells me to go to sleep, and it's like 12 o clock midnight. I became suspicious. He assures me everything will be alright. And he gives me this puppy dog stare that is like WAY more powerful than Sora's. I can manage through Sora's eyes and pout, but Roxas, is a WHOLE other story. He has some kinda magical power I tell you. Even my dad falters under him. Which is kinda sad, considering your dad is turning over his control to a 15 year old boy.

So I go to bed and I try to stay up, but me, I need at least 6 full hours of undisturbed sleep. Sadly, I think Sora's laziness turned me into a bum as well. So I sleep.

And the sun rises.

And you know what day it is, folks?

Yup. That's right. MARCH 14th. The evil day.

* * *

I was fast asleep, dreaming that Roxas and I were doing something really perverted, until someone shakes me. I grumble and punch in the air, and coincidentally, my fist hits Roxas's eye. I IMMEDIATELY get up, and guess what?

My face collided with a pie.

And not just any pie.

An apricot pie.

Now I tell you all that are reading, that I. HATE. APRICOTS. There was this time my mom bought these huge ugly, wrinkly apricots, and she told me to taste one. And I did, and I gagged. My mom panicked, and then…

Oh right.

Back to the story.

And when I shot up, my mouth was open, so I JUST happened to have a mouthful of apricot crap in my mouth. And I gag, and spit it out.

I look around and I see Roxas laughing like crazy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ROXAS!" I demanded, indignant.

He grinned and ran back into the kitchen. I got up and ran to lock my door. Luckily, there's a shower in my room. So I shower as quickly as possible, clean up the apricot crap, and get dressed. I open my door, and guess who's there? Yup. It was him.

Roxas had too, taken a shower, so by the time I got out, he was wet and waiting for me with yet, another pie. And Roxas hair drips all over the place. He looks at me grinning, and takes a spoon and waves it around me.

"It's strawberries…" Roxas smirked, seductively. And I stood there staring. I mean, who can resist a hot (Roxas IS cute) and sexy guy with pretty much nothing on but swim shorts who has my favorite fruit baked into a pie?

Yeah. I bet all this makes you drool right now, huh?

So I get closer and closer to the spoon, really tempted and really trying to ignore my best friend shirt-less. I lean forward, about an inch from the spoon, and all of a sudden, I feel something on my lips.

_Roxas kissed me. _I thought.

I pulled away and glared at him. And I so happen to be near the strawberry pie. Hehee. This is the good part.

I steal the pie from him, and shove it right on his face. I giggled and kissed him on the lips. He grins, and holds my hand so tightly I cannot escape.

And maybe at that time, I didn't want to.

He kissed me back, and all the strawberry filling got smushed against me as well.

Mmm.

Strawberries.

Yum.

I think about this and Roxas clears his throat to get my attention.

Four words come out of his strawberry mouth.

"Happy Pie Day, Kai."

I grinned. Maybe today was special.

"Happy Pie Day right back atcha, Roxas."


End file.
